The use of separate motors to move aircraft on the ground is helpful since it avoids using the aircraft turbines or a separate tug to move the aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,043 to Cameron-Johnson discloses an aircraft drive wheel having a fluid-pressure-operated motor housed within the wheel and two planetary gear stages housed in a gear box outboard of the motor, the final drive being transmitted from a ring gear of the second gear stage, which is inboard of the first stage, to the wheel through an output drive quill coupled, through a disc-type clutch if desired, to a flanged final drive member surrounding the inner end of the gear box and bolted to the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,631 to Jenny discloses a wheel drive motor selectively coupled to an aircraft wheel through a rotatably mounted aircraft brake assembly in order to drive the wheels of an aircraft. The normally non-rotating stator portion of a conventional aircraft brake assembly is rotatably mounted about the wheel axle and is rotatably driven through a planetary gear system by the wheel drive motor.
A solution disclosed in PCT application WO2005/035358 discloses a mesh connected high phase order induction motor, situated in close proximity to, and preferably within, the nosegear. The mesh connection enables variable inductance so that the machine has a range of speed/torque profiles available.
European Patent No. 0 756 556 B1 to Giovanardi and Centofante discloses an aircraft having wheel driving means associated with at least one of the wheels of the landing gear. A motor powered by the auxiliary power unit of the aircraft is used to drive the wheels of the landing gear. The assembly comprises an electric or hydraulic motor in operative connection with a differential gear assembly, each wheel being mounted on an axle in forward operative connection with a respective half-shaft of the differential gear through a free wheel mechanism.
Motors providing high torque at low speeds are known in the art. Specifically, such motors are known that are designed for the purpose of propelling aircraft on the ground.
WO05112584 to Edelson discloses a motor-generator machine comprising a slotless AC induction motor. The motor disclosed therein is an AC induction machine comprising an external electrical member attached to a supporting frame and an internal electrical member attached to a supporting core; one or both supports are slotless, and the electrical member attached thereto comprises a number of surface mounted conductor bars separated from one another by suitable insulation. An airgap features between the magnetic portions of core and frame. Electrical members perform the usual functions of rotor and stator but are not limited in position by the present invention to either role. The stator comprises at least three different electrical phases supplied with electrical power by an inverter. The rotor has a standard winding configuration, and the rotor support permits axial rotation.
WO2006002207 to Edelson discloses a motor-generator machine comprising a high phase order AC machine with short pitch winding. Disclosed therein is a high phase order alternating current rotating machine having an inverter drive that provides more than three phases of drive waveform of harmonic order H, and characterized in that the windings of the machine have a pitch of less than 180 rotational degrees. Preferably the windings are connected together in a mesh, star or delta connection. The disclosure is further directed to selection of a winding pitch that yields a different chording factor for different harmonics. The aim is to select a chording factor that is optimal for the desired harmonics.
Disclosed in WO2006/065988 to Edelson is a motor-generator machine comprising stator coils wound around the inside and outside of a stator, that is, toroidally wound. The machine may be used with a dual rotor combination, so that both the inside and outside of the stator may be active. Even order drive harmonics may be used, if the pitch factor for the windings permits them. In a preferred embodiment, each of the coils is driven by a unique, dedicated drive phase. However, if a number of coils have the same phase angle as one another, and are positioned on the stator in different poles, these may alternatively be connected together to be driven by the same drive phase. In a preferred embodiment, the coils are connected to be able to operate with 2 poles, or four poles, under H=1 where H is the harmonic order of the drive waveform. The coils may be connected together in series, parallel, or anti-parallel.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/403,402, filed Apr. 12, 2006, a motor-generator machine is disclosed comprising a polyphase electric motor which is preferably connected to drive systems via mesh connections to provide variable V/Hz ratios. The motor-generator machine disclosed therein comprises an axle; a hub rotatably mounted on said axle; an electrical induction motor comprising a rotor and a stator; and an inverter electrically connected to said stator; wherein one of said rotor or stator is attached to said hub and the other of said rotor or stator is attached to said axle. Such a machine may be located inside a vehicle drive wheel, and allows a drive motor to provide the necessary torque with reasonable system mass.
International Appl. No. PCT/US2006/12483, filed Apr. 5, 2006, discloses a motor-generator machine comprising an induction and switched reluctance motor designed to operate as a reluctance machine at low speeds and an inductance machine at high speeds. The motor drive provides more than three different phases and is capable of synthesizing different harmonics. As an example, the motor may be wound with seven different phases, and the drive may be capable of supplying fundamental, third and fifth harmonic. The stator windings are preferably connected with a mesh connection. The system is particularly suitable for a high phase order induction machine drive systems of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,657,334 and 6,831,430. The rotor, in combination with the stator, is designed with a particular structure that reacts to a magnetic field configuration generated by one drive waveform harmonic. The reaction to this harmonic by the rotor structure produces a reluctance torque that rotates the rotor. For a different harmonic drive waveform, a different magnetic field configuration is produced, for which the rotor structure defines that substantially negligible reluctance torque is produced. However, this magnetic field configuration induces substantial rotor currents in the rotor windings, and the currents produce induction based torque to rotate the rotor.
PCT application no. WO 2007/103266-A2 to Edelson, filed 2 Mar. 2007, discloses a motor comprising: a fixed member comprising a magnetic core and magnetic windings, having an internal cavity; a driven member inside said fixed member, comprising magnetically conductive materials; said driven member being situated inside, and able to move within, said fixed member, wherein magnetic normal force is induced in said fixed member periodically, whereby said driven member is periodically moved by magnetic force with respect to said fixed member, whereby periodic motion is produced.